


Introductions

by Lanerose



Series: IJ Ironman Ficathon [19]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki goes for a walk and meets someone interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**"Though the rain weighs down your wings, still the caged bird's got to sing."**  
  
He stood alone in a gazebo, in the middle of a wide field. The boy in the kimono looked about Doumeki's age, with short dark hair and a pair of glasses. As he strode into the field, the boy looked up.  
  
"Why are you here?" The boy asked, his soft voice still carrying easily.  
  
"It's public property," Doumeki said, shrugging. "Why shouldn't I be here?"  
  
"Because no one comes here," the boy said. He smiled. "I can't leave here, but I like it because of that. That's why I stay here, and why you shouldn't be here."  
  
Doumeki walked closer to the young man in the gazebo, offering his hand. "Since I'm here… will you walk with me?"  
  
"It won't – Stop that!"  
  
Doumeki grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him from the gazebo. The boy raised his hands over his head, covering it defensively the moment his feet left the floor of the gazebo and stepped onto the grass. Then, slowly, he lowered them, and looked at Doumeki, his eyes wide.  
  
"You…" He began, then stopped.  
  
"Doumeki Shizuka," Doumeki said, and the boy straightened, and smiled.  
  
"Watanuki Kimihiro. Shall we walk?" He offered his hand, and Doumeki took it with a smile of his own, leading Watanuki away from the gazebo at last.


End file.
